pta_mimozafandomcom-20200215-history
6/13/14 Log
Write the first paragraph of your page here. (eventually) Summary Write the first section of your page here.(Will do later) Full Log Narrator (GM): Our heroes finally left the mountains and arrived in Scientopolis, the city of sciency things. Strange things seemed to be displaying on the tv screens around the city, but our heroes payed them no mind as they searched for a place where they could get their data disk (which they had liberated from the Team Sprocket base) decoded. At last, they found a building where some computer scientists were working on developing Porygon. However, their work was stopped by whatever was causing all of the screens in the city to go haywire. The people agreed to help our heroes out, as long as they could fix whatever was making their computers useless! So some of our heroes set out to explore the city, while Mozart went off to explore the Myrken Forest to the north. While she was there,a strange man appeared, and asked her to leave the forest! When she refused, he challenged her to a battle! Mozart was annoyed at his unsportsmanlike battling style, attacking alongside his pokemon, and his tricky moves, so she fled the forest on the back of Tranquilo. Narrator (GM): Meanwhile, back in the city, Peridot noticed something about the screens... they had GPS coordinates flashing across them! Our heroes tried to look it up on their pokedexes, but they didn't work... so they left the city and tried again, and they worked! The coordinates pointed to a spot in the ocean shortly off the coast of Scientopolis Armed with this new information, or heroes met up at the edge of the Myrken forest Will our heroes be able to save Scientopolis? What is at those coordinates? Sunken treasure? A portal to another dimension? Another gym battle?? Find out, hopefully, on this episode of Pokemon tabletop! Peridot looks about, counting up everyone. "1...2...3....and me..?" Was everyone there..? Drake DeVille: Ok guys. Where did the coordinates say we had to go? Mozart: what? Drake DeVille: '''The coordinates. The ones that will lead us to Jill (probably) Where are we going? '''Narrator (GM): (You may note that Mozart wasn't with you when you checked that they were, in fact, coordinates) Peridot: "Oh..............oh yeah!" Peridot turns towards the direction of the sea, and points. "yup, yup, way oveeeer there.." "That's what the numbers told me." Mozart: wait a second..... what are you talking about Drake DeVille: Oh......... the... sea? Like... we're going across the sea? Mozart: coordinates? Peridot: "Whoa, you're right, it seems so....." She pauses. "oh uhm, we found these number things, in the city.." Mozart: oh Peridot: "and it turns out you can plug'em into this here thing and.....ta-da!" Mozart: magic Peridot: "Indeed..! I didn't know these things could do that,.." Drake DeVille: And you're sure it says to go into the water? It doesn't say... mountains... or dark scary forest? Peridot: She looks down at the thing again. Drake DeVille: Or anything except water? Mozart: it isn't scary Margot Laforet raises an eyebrow Drake DeVille: I never said it was scary... I just... wanted to be sure You know... so we don't go the wrong way ... is all Mozart: ... Drake DeVille: come on let's all go to the... water! Peridot: "Unless I'm reading this wrong, this clearly says......go in the water!" Mozart: waitwaitwaitwaitWAIT Peridot: "yup, yup." She starts walking in. Mozart: how will we... you know. not drown? WAAAIT Peridot: And then stops, when it's up to her knees Peridot: "......welp, this might be a problem." Mozart: *facepalm Peridot: There's a long pause. "...oh, maybe..." "...this isn't the right water..." Margot Laforet just stares at Peridot Mozart *facepalm* Margot Laforet: "So...the ocean? It said the Ocean, right?" Drake DeVille: Well Squid hat... I have waggy, so I'm not afraid of drowning. I don't know what you'll do. Mozart: .... Peridot: "yup, yup." She pointsssss. "Ocean."…"though, you're right huh..." "...well, why not our banana friend? She's pretty darn big, she could carry someone." Mozart: “tranquillo?” -Mozart lets tranquillo out- Peridot resists the urge to take a banana off of the pokemon's neck. "...yup, that's the one! You could fly on that pretty easily." Drake DeVille: Uh... hey squid hat... about what I said earlier... uh... can I ride on tranquil... tranky... uh... can I have a ride on your pokemon too? Margot Laforet just watches everyone talk back and forth Margot Laforet: "What's the problem?" Peridot: '''"As for the rest of us...we'll probably have to get creative." She turns to the group. "Wanna see if the beach has any helpful pals we could catch? '''Drake DeVille: I just don't know if Waggy will be able to keep my safe from the water... I mean... if I'll be able to help Waggy swim all the way... He's just a poliwag... Mozart: yeah no...... Margot Laforet: "Why don't we head down to the beach and figure it out from there?" (Steph: mozart is uninterested in the coordinates because she wasn't told the whole story of why they are important) Drake DeVille: Uh... sure I guess... Peridot: "Sure, that's a good idea. Even if we cant find any lil pals, we can make a raft or somethin' .. " Mozart: *follows* Peridot heads to the beach! Drake DeVille follows but is slightly nervous about something Narrator (GM): Alright, you make your way to the beach. Mozart looks at sand, plays with it between toes Drake DeVille looks out to see if I can see where the thing is Peridot tries to seee if it's out there, as well. Margot Laforet looks out at the water and takes in the nice sea breeze Drake DeVille: Well I see nothing... no Jill... no team Sprocket... let's see if we can find another way to fix the computers Narrator (GM): The beach is mostly empty. There are a few wingull flying about, and it's sunny. (From Narrator (GM)): You can see a boat in the distance on the water, but that's about it. You don't think the boat is in the right direction. Peridot: "hrm.." Peridot stands there, thinking. "uh, one you stand here for a sec, yeah...?" She then heads off in a particular direction. o vo / Margot Laforet sits down in the sand and takes off her shoes, socks, sweater, scarf and sticks them in her bag and pets Izaya wile letting the water hit her feet Mozart 's eyes widen with excitement and instantly walks toward the moving water and let it hit her feet Drake DeVille: Drake repeats himself "You guys... I didn't see anything. Let's go back in town and try to figure things out" Mozart: I kind of like it here Margot Laforet: "Peridot said to wait here, we should at least do that." she says petting Izaya Drake DeVille begrudgingly sits in the sand Peridot: Soon, peridot hobbles on back. "uh, there's like...." " a big boat over there." "..wanna see if can fit us all?" Drake DeVille: Boat? I guess Boat is ok... I mean... I could swim it I guess... but there's nothing out there Mozart shrugs Margot Laforet gets up and dusts the sand off her, "Why not." Peridot: "Even if we can't fit everyone, we still got tranqullo..~" She begins to head toward the boat. "Come on, lets go!" Margot Laforet: "Well I have-, oh nevermind" Peridot: "huh..?" Blinks. "Have what?" Mozart: *listens* Margot Laforet: "Uh...well.." she sends out Passionfruit (Wailmer) onto the water Mozart: -what? Peridot: "...whoa, that's a huge fella..!" Peridot says, gasping. "That one will definitely help, goly..." Margot Laforet smiles and waves at Passionfruit Mozart’s eyes widen Peridot: "well, we sure have two pokemon that can help us, now.." Think think. "Yes, very helpfull..." Narrator (GM): Passionfruit ignores you and rolls around in the water, playfully. Margot Laforet giggles at Passionfruit, happy to see him enjoying himself Peridot: "We could try and get a person on Passionfruit, and the another on Tranquillo....or two, if we can. ""...we might still need to see the boat, though, I don't want to have these poor pokes carrying toom uch..." Margot Laforet: "We could always swim with them~" Drake DeVille: Uh..................... Peridot: Blink. blink. "oh, you know, I could do that.." Drake DeVille: Uh... did you happen to catch if the boat cost money? Peridot: "Me n' Butters can swim together, and anyone who doesn't wanna swim can ride the pokes..." "...uh, oh..! no, I'm not sure." "just know it was pretty big." Drake DeVille speaks to himself. “I suppose i could hijack it.... or I could take my chances with these pokemon swimming...” Margot Laforet send out Bival cause she wants Bival to enjoy the sea a little bit (clampearl) Peridot checks the thing again. "oh, I probably should give this to someone who isn't swimming, uh.." "can't see it if I'm swimmming y'know..?" Mozart starts walking around making footprints in the sand Margot Laforet pets Bival semi forgetting what going on Narrator (GM): Bival looks around, seeming a big confused. But when it sees you it smiles. Peridot: She heads over to Mozart. "You're gonna fly on Tranquillo, right? You think you can direct us?" Margot Laforet smiles back at Bival, Thought you'd wanna join in the water fun~" Mozart: why? Peridot: "well, if you direct us, we can figure out this thing!" (Izaya): This water is awfully cold. Peridot: "and if we do, we'll be able to get that cd hacked." Mozart: ..... why are we doing this? why can't we stay here? what cd? Drake DeVille: For once I agree with squid hat... there's nothing there. I checked... let's go. Peridot: "Look, Mozart......where we were, those people..... obviously they weren't up to no good." Mozart: what people? (Margot): I'm sorry...We are about to go for a little swim...I can put you in the ball for a bit so you don't have to deal with it. Peridot: "And if we can get this checked out.." Mozart: what is this? Peridot: "The people will hack the cd, and-" Mozart: hu? Peridot: She puts a finger to mozart's face. "shhh, shh, leeme explain." Mozart opens mouth..... closes mouth and nods Peridot: She takes a deep breath. Margot Laforet glances over at the group Peridot: "eam spocket caught us and uh......we got out...but we got this cd!" "It might have things related to what Jill is planning.." "or the team in general. Which....probably isn't good." "However, the people that we met in the city....the ones we met while you were off exploing, you know?" "They can crack the passwords, can tell us what's in it." "but they can't do that unless we fix this thing." "which is out in the ocean." Mozart: oh...... Peridot: "yup..!""Wanna direct us to it?" Mozart jumps on tranquillo Peridot: "well, that's a yes, huh?" Peridot hands her the gps thing vuv "just follow the beep and the light. very easy!" Mozart: "ok" mozart fumbles and almost dropps the electronic device Peridot: She then turns to Drake. "I know it looks like nothing, but, let's just check, you know? Won't hurt." Drake DeVille: ...Fine....But.... I'm going on the whale thing. Margot Laforet glares at Drake Drake DeVille: Hey, uh... red headed girl... uh... what's your name again? Peridot sends out butters. "well butters, ready to ride the waves with me?" Margot Laforet: "Margot" Narrator (GM): Passionfruit rolls around in the water. Drake DeVille: Yeah. Margot... uh... can I ride on your... whale thing? My... Poliwag ain't too good at swimming... so... I just wanted to make sure HE was ok... y'know? Margot Laforet stares at Drake for a moment,"You want to ride Passionfruit?" Drake DeVille: “I don't know about any fruit... but I want to ride the whale...” Narrator (GM): Waggy Then he squirts you when you make that comment Drake DeVille drake wipes the water off rather quickly, dropping waggy to the ground. He picks waggy back up Margot Laforet has an unamused look on her face "His name is Passionfruit" Drake DeVille: “Oh. Oh of course. Can Waggy and I ride Passionfruit?” Peridot takes her pokemon to the water. yes! Margot Laforet looks at passionfruit for a moment then back at Drake and puts her hands on her hips, "You can Try I suppose." Drake DeVille: OK then... come on Waggy Drake DeVille hesitates “Uh...” Narrator (GM): Passionfruit continues to roll around, ignoring Drake. Butters looks up at Peridot, quizzically. Peridot: (cutie!) Drake DeVille looks at Tranquillo, and thinks "maybe I should go in the sky... no... I don't want to deal with Mozart..." Peridot: "oh, if he's gonna ride your friend there...you gonna swim to then, Margot..?" She would be the only one left that would neeeed a way to travel..! Drake DeVille: Passionfruit! Yo! Passion Fruit! (Passionfruit): "Woah! What's this? Hello!" Margot Laforet: "Hey Passionfruit~" Margot Laforet waves to her wailmer Narrator (GM): He looks at you, and flaps a flipper in the water, then goes back to rolling around. (Passionfruit): "I thought I'd never see the ocean again when you put me in that thingy!" Margot Laforet giggles at him. "You having fun over there~?" Mozart lets out tentacool and corphish Margot Laforet: "Sorry bout not letting you out. I havn't been near the ocean lately`" (Passionfruit): "Hmm, I guess that's alright!" Mozart: I suggest you 2 go to the other side of us and swim by Paridot *to the fishys* Margot Laforet: "We're probably gonna go for a nice swim, It would be nice if you could help us~" she looks at Drake, then back at Passionfruit, "This guy could use some help joining everyone in the water." Drake DeVille looks uneasily at passionfruit. Narrator (GM): Tentacool looks at you, somewhat distantly, and swims over to the area near Peridot, though not particularly close. It swims around in slow circles, seeming content to do its own thing without necessarily disobeying you. Drake DeVille is confused about the intense looks between Margot and passionfruit Narrator (GM): Corphish, on the other hand, looks up at you with adoration, clicking its pincers at you. When you speak to it, it dutifully scuttles over to Peridot and starts splashing in the water. Peridot: "Well, well, look at the lil fella!" Mozart: stay close temperament Margot Laforet: "So if you could help him have some fun in the water, that be great" (Passionfruit): "Help who?" Margot Laforet points to Drake standing on the shore (Passionfruit): "Hmmm, do I have to?" Margot Laforet looks at Drake rubs her chin pondering, "hmmm" Narrator (GM): Passionfruit stops rolling around, but splashes around in the water instead. Margot Laforet turns back to Passionfruit, "Ya just have to follow us out to the deeper water and carry him along and show him some fun~ (Passionfruit): He doesn't look very fun! Although the little guy he has with him doesn't look so bad. Margot Laforet: "I know he doesn't LOOK like any fun, he needs some help with that." Mozart takes out instrument and plays, sings a little beach song (Passionfruit): Hmm, ok, I guess I could do that. (Margot): just have fun with Drake~ Narrator (GM): Confuago sings along, and Corphish dances a little. Tranquilo seems to enjoy it, though it doesn't dance much. Tentacool continues swimming in circles. (Izaya): Hey, those waters are pretty rough. You're going way out there? (Margot): uh...yes? Narrator (GM): Passionfruit rolls up to Drake Drake DeVille hesitantly reaches out Narrator (GM): Passionfruit splashes in the water. Drake DeVille stops Margot Laforet hesitantly takes out Izaya's pokeball "I-I...I'm going to have to put you in your pokeball Izaya." Drake DeVille: Maybe... Uh... maybe this isn't going to work out... uh... (From Izaya): I'm not sure if I can swim that far. Alright. You be careful. (From Izaya): Don't take too long, I don't want to miss anything. Margot Laforet: "I'll try me best to stay safe." she says as she returns Izaya Margot Laforet raises an eyebrow to drake, "What's the problem?" Narrator (GM): Passionfruit rolls into the water a little bit, then stops and looks back at Drake, expectantly. Drake DeVille: The whale... er... passion fruit keeps rolling around. I'm just concerned I-er-Waggy will fall off... Narrator (GM): Waggy squirts you on top of your head. Margot Laforet: "I think Waggy will be fine" Mozart mummbles "I will push you off if you don't watch out" continues singing Drake DeVille takes deep breath reaches out to get on whale... Margot Laforet leans down and pets Bival Narrator (GM): A normal man may have had trouble climbing onto such a slippery, round pokemon... but Drake is no normal man. Margot Laforet: "Hey Bival, do you think you could help me swim out there?" Narrator (GM): Bival shuffles around, looking at the ocean, then shuffles back around to look at you. It hesitates for a moment, but nods slightly. Mozart: is everyone settled? Drake DeVille: I guess so Margot Laforet smiles at Bival, "I believe I'm all set" Margot Laforet: "Uh...hmm" Mozart puts away music, strokes confuago and looks around at the fish squad below "tranquillo you and confuago are going to fly with me. Allegro corphish you help Paridot swim ok? follow her lead good. Temprament you help swim or swim behind us. Follow!" Mozart takes out electronic beeper, holds upside down... squints at it.... Narrator (GM): Allegro clicks its clippers at Mozart in response, looking at Butters to see what to do. Temperment stops swimming in circles for a moment to nod) Peridot pauses. "hrm, bag's gonna get wet..." .......buries bag in the sand so it's hidden and won't get taken. Mozart: *cough cough* Margot Laforet: "Hey…uh Mozart" Peridot: She makes sure to at least have her six pokemon on her belt, however. Mozart: “hey... uh... Margot”….*waits*......... Margot Laforet hesitant and unsure how to ask, "Do you think if..uh...you could hold onto my bag?" Mozart: “YUPPP! sure can!” Mozart hops down and holds out hand “yo! Peridot! dig up your bag would you?” Peridot: "huh..?" Margot Laforet hands Mozart the her bag, "T-thank you." Peridot: "o-oh, but I just dug it..." Mozart: your welcome! *smiles big* Drake DeVille hangs onto his bag Peridot: awkwardly digs up said bag. Mozart: would you like me to carry it? Peridot: "well, I guess so, if you're offering.." hands youuuuuu bag! Mozart: “I am!” *takes bag gently* “because what else are friends for right?” “Drake?” Drake DeVille: “No thanks. I can hang onto my own bag...” Mozart: “suite yourself” Peridot: Puts hands on hips, and then points dramatically. "Now, we set sail! ....rigiht...?" Mozart '''jumps back on tranquillo and scratches her neck '''Narrator (GM): (Tranquilo's neck? She likes that!) Drake DeVille: “OK... let's go I guess...” Margot Laforet: wades out into the water holding onto Bival Mozart carefully puts the 2 bags into her hat and places it neatly back upon her hat hair Drake DeVille clings to passionfruit Mozart: take off Mozart desperatly clutches the electronic beeper Margot Laforet: "Don't you dare hurt Passionfruit sir." Drake DeVille: “Relax. I won't” Peridot dives in the ocean, swimming along with butters.She's using butters as a sort of floatie. Mozart doesn't realize it is a pokedex, it is doing something she didn't know it could, and thus treats it like an alien Narrator (GM): Allegro watches Butters, and tries to do the same things! Trying to help you swim Mozart: shouts "IT IS BEEPING! I HOPE IT DOESN'T BLOW UP!" Peridot: "I HIGHLY DOUBT IT"LL BLOW UP" Perdot shoust back. "Which direction? stright?" Mozart: yessssssss????? Passionfruit follows behind Margot. Peridot: "roger that, over and out,,~" zoooommmms in the water Margot Laforet follows where Peridot is going Mozart: Are we the green or the red? what do you think confuago? Confuago lands on Mozart's shoulder and tries to look at the screen. Drake DeVille clings tighter Mozart: my sentiments exactly Waggy squirts the knees of Drake's pants. Mozart flies straight Peridot: zoooooooooooooooooooomm Narrator (GM): You start swimming, and you can see the boat in the distance off ahead and to the right a bit. Drake DeVille looks at the boat, then continues to bury head in passionfruit “Are we there yet?” Mozart: “no” ' (Margot):' having any fun Passionfruit? Narrator (GM): So you continue swimming in the same direction? ' (Passionfruit):' I guess this is alright. He doesn't seem to be having fun! I think he needs to go for a swim! (Margot): whatever floats your boat~ just don't let him drown (Passionfruit): What's drown? (Margot): just don't go under water for long, he needs air more often than you Mozart: ABOUT FACE' Mozart spins tranquillo around Mozart: onward Peridot: "...is that what it reads..?" :V ? Mozart: “Everyone be calm! I am in control of this *moves sharply and almost drops the device*” Peridot: "...oi, careful with that..!" Peridot yells. Mozart: Onward! *resumes original course I GOT IT Peridot sighs. "ppppphew." continues on! Drake DeVille: What is even going on??? (drake says not opening his eyes) Narrator (GM): The waves are really big here, so it's getting tough. You're both doing alright, but you know you're going to be getting tired fairly soon. Drake DeVille: “Are we there YET?” is feeling a little seasick from the stress Peridot: Pauses. "wonder.." Margot Laforet is mildly annoyed with Drake Peridot: dives under for a sec~ looks arounds? Margot Laforet wonders why Peridot just went under the water Narrator (GM): Passionfruit dips under the water a little bit, getting Drake's pants all wet. And probably most of his cape too Drake DeVille: AAAHHHH *whimper Narrator (GM): Passionfruit comes back up out of the water. Margot Laforet: "What's wrong?" Drake DeVille: Nothing... I just... uh...........Nothing Margot Laforet snickers a bit at passionfruit's antics Narrator (GM): Passionfruit dips into the water again! Peridot surfaces. Oh my, she wonders, what's going on..? (Margot): having fun under there Passionfruit? Margot Laforet: "why'd ya go under?" she asks peridot, still a bit giggly from passionfruit (Passionfruit): He makes interesting noises! Drake DeVille: AAAAEEEEEEKKKK *wimper hehe *wimper *sniffle Peridot: "u-uh, thought there'd be something under there..." She smiles. "didn't see anything weird, but saw a couple of pokes!" Margot Laforet: "hmmm" (Margot): "Hey Passionfruit you see anything down there?" (Passionfruit): Oh, I can look, hold on. Narrator (GM): Passionfruit suddenly dives down into the water! Peridot: "Golly, passionfruit sure is having a splash with that fellow, huh..?" Margot Laforet: "I suppose he is" Narrator (GM): Ok, it's taking you underwater. I hope you managed to hold your breath. Narrator (GM): Ok. You can feel it taking you deeper than you would have dared go yourself. You can feel the water rush past you for what feels like an eternity. Drake DeVille holds onto whale for dear life Narrator (GM): A good thirty seconds have passed and Passionfruit hasn't come back up yet. Drake DeVille opens my eye to see what's taking so long, and if I should abandon ship Margot Laforet looks at the water, "uh...Passionfruit?" Narrator (GM): Your eye stings from the salt in the water. It seems to be swimming around, not too far from the surface, though definitely farther than you'd like. You can see several tentacool swimming around. It seems to be heading back up towards the surface now, slowly. Drake DeVille holds out a little longer waiting to get to surface Narrator (GM): Finally, Passionfruit breaches the surface of the water. Drake DeVille gasps for breath Margot Laforet: "Oh, there you are Passionfruit!" Drake DeVille: (tears stream down my face, but you can't notice because I'm wet anyway) (Passionfruit): There were some tentacool down there! But not much else. Peridot looks at the man, puzzled. "did ya find anything...?" Margot Laforet calls out to "You okay there Sir?" Drake DeVille: *gasp. *gasp... no... nothing... just tentacool I'm fine *cough *cough Just... got some salt water in my eye is all *cough Margot Laforet: "And how are you doing Waggy?" Waggy swims around next to Passionfruit, and squirts a stream of water up into the air to land on top of Margot's head. Margot Laforet chuckles, "So....what IS going on?" Drake DeVille: I told you... I told you guys there was nothing out here. I didn't see anything on the beach, and I didn't see anything here Peridot looks up at Mozart. "well, now I really want to know what that thing is reading." Margot Laforet looks up at the sky above them"hmmm" Peridot: "but also..." "wh would a bunch of numbers pinpoint us here, y'know?" "water's not really.......electric-y..aha." Margot Laforet: "Well...it conducts electricity...I think" Peridot: "conduct...so maybe the city conducted to here?" "the power, i mean, " "hrm.." Margot Laforet just looks puzzled "Uh, hmm" Peridot: "uh....................................mozart, how's the device..?" ' (Margot):' nothing under there Passionfruit? nothing that doesn't look weird for the ocean? (Passionfruit): Naw, not anything weird! Peridot: "so, what's it say..?" :O Mozart: we should turn around well sort of we need to go left Peridot: "Left? Alright." Mozart: well sort of follow me Peridot: *follows* Mozart: *goes left and straight in direction identified by rantom intelegent roll* Margot Laforet follows whatever direction given Peridot: follow floowsss looking for anything off as she goes~ Narrator (GM): You are, at this point, heading pretty much directly away from the boat you saw earlier. Peridot: ............... Drake DeVille: “Are we there yet?” Mozart: yes jump off Peridot: wha Drake DeVille looks up “What?” Margot Laforet: "What?" Mozart laughs very loudly Peridot: "....mozart, wha are you talking bouts.." Peridot yawns. Drake DeVille: There isn't anything here Mozart: hey..... hey..... the screen is going funky Margot Laforet sinks down a bit enough to blow bubbles in the water out of frustration Peridot: "...mozart, you sure you're reading that right..?" "...oh dear.." Mozart: like it did at scientopiliptis Peridot: "....well, that's a sign.." "...keep your guard up, guys.." Margot Laforet nuzzles Bival wile holding onto him Narrator (GM): You continue swimming, and it's getting dark. (Peridot and Margot should make some CON checks) Peridot doses off. she's sleeping in the water. Mozart: Hey Margot..... can someone check under water? Margot Laforet: "Uh...sure...but is Peridot okay?" Mozart: confuago what is happening with Paridot? (Margot): Passionfruit can you keep the sleeping one afloat? Narrator (GM): Confuago goes and grabs onto the collar of Peridot's shirt, flying to try to keep her above the water. Mozart: Tranquillo go help (Passionfruit): Uh, I mean, I could try, but she looks like she would slip off... (Margot): just..if she goes under...make sure she comes back up... Margot Laforet: "Hey Bival ya wanna help me see anything uder water?" Margot Laforet pets Bival Mozart: *Lets out Pidove* (Power 2) "Just help us keep Paridot above water ok?" Narrator (GM): flies down to the water, landing in it with a great splash and floating on the surface. She lays her large leaves down on the water's surface, trying to slip them under Peridot. Allegro and Confuago slowly and the Pidove slowly help Peridot onto one of the leaves, with a little help from Butters. (Passionfruit): "Uh, ok." Mozart: WAKE UP! Margot Laforet dives under with Bival if he is willing enough, to see if anything's under the water Narrator (GM): Bival probably has its face facing towards you due to the way it swims, so it wouldn't be able to see much in front of you. or anything, really Narrator (GM): It's getting dark out. ' (From Narrator (GM)):' The salt stings your eyes, and it's kinda hard to see with the limited light. But you can see some tentacool and what look like a few wailmer down there. Margot Laforet swims back up with Bival Mozart: (she sees the whole ensemble floating on the water) “Did you find anything?” Margot Laforet takes a breath of air before speaking, "Just tentacool and some wailmer." Mozart: ok...... it is dark..... lets head back. Mozart: PERIDOT!!!!!!!! *screaches* Peridot: Fine, wakes up. "...yeah..?" Mozart: “can you swim without all of the friends?” Drake DeVille: “I told you guys!” Peridot: "probably not much, m...." Mozart: “me and my flying friends wish to continue in the sky” Peridot: "hey, I told you wouldn't hurt, man......just didnt think it'd take th...that long.." Mozart: “Mezzo will help if you need it” *gestures to the pidove* “won't you?” Peridot: "...still, weird static....yo'd think there'd be......something.." Mozart: “we can try again tomorrow” Narrator (GM): Mezzo gives you a bit of a doubtful look. Peridot: "...I guess...." "..but, we might wanna see what drake has for an idea." Mozart: you will help! not do it alone Drake DeVille: “Let's all take one last look and then go back” Mozart: ''' be my guest DIVE DRAKE '''Margot Laforet scans the ocean for something, anything Drake DeVille: I'm scanning ocean Peridot: might as well look too. Narrator (GM): You all notice a long, grey, thing come out of the water. And another. Margot Laforet: D: Narrator (GM): And then a large blue thing with red circles! Mozart: wonderful Peridot: "...well, that's.....certainly thing, huh.." Blink blink. Drake DeVille:” Woah! Do you think these things are the things?” Peridot: "I'm gonnna say.......maaaybeeee." Margot Laforet: "not good" Peridot: "....yooooo, sea things, are you friends..?" Drake DeVille: “Let's head over and get a better view” Margot Laforet: "Let's not" Narrator (GM): It's right next to your group Drake DeVille: “Alright! You guys. I think this is it! I think this is the cause of the interference” Peridot: "....huh, mozart, you think you can try and scan it, might be a poke, not sure though, hm.." (Passionfruit): you hear Passionfruit in your head, "IT'S GONNA EAT US!!" Mozart: *scans* Margot Laforet holds Bival tighter Drake DeVille: “What are you waiting for guys? These lampposts are harmless.” Margot Laforet: "Lamposts?" Margot Laforet cries "Th-that is huge" Narrator (GM): It's a tentacruel! Drake DeVille: “Guys, what are you all scanning? These lamp posts lead to atlantis” Peridot: "course, of course..." Drake DeVille: “Come on Passion Fruit” Margot Laforet: "Follow them Drake, go grab one!" Narrator (GM): Alright. What will happen?? Will our heroes get out of the ocean alive? FIND OUT NEXT WEEK ON POKEMON TABLETOP!!! OOC and Funny Things Kim E.: So... to recap... we were in the forest deciding what to do... we decided to decide at the beach. We were going to take a boat... so we whipped out our pokemon and swam out to sea... nothing happened... a tentacruel appeared... the end. Not very eventful... xD Peridot: (I thought it said sunkern treasure and I was like 'heck yea' ) Mozart: (me too) Narrator (GM): (new canon!) Margot Laforet: I tthought that said Sunkern Treasure Peridot: (lil sunshine is the king and heir to the said treasure thanks to his impressive eyebrows) Mozart: (hahahaha) Margot Laforet: (oh peridott and I are on the same page...so long as they don't turn into popcorn) Peridot: ( D: ) ( not the sunkern event... ) (andything but that..) '- ' ED.: (wait are we actually at the beach?) Peridot: "......welp, this might be a problem." Mozart: *facepalm Narrator (GM): (psst you guys are at the forest edge, not the beach) Peridot: (O)(SORRY) Narrator (GM): (I'm still amused though) Mozart: (HAHAHAHA) ED.: (you found a rreally deep puddle) Narrator (GM): (there was a stream nearby)(actually a pond) Peridot: There's a long pause. "...oh, maybe..." "...this isn't the right water..." Margot Laforet just stares at Peridot Mozart *facepalm* Margot Laforet: "So...the ocean? It said the Ocean, right?" '- ' ED.: (we gave the forest child technology) Mozart: shouts "IT IS BEEPING! I HOPE IT DOESN'T BLOW UP!" Peridot: "I HIGHLY DOUBT IT"LL BLOW UP" Perdot shoust back. "Which direction? stright?" - Waggy: You start swimming, and you can see the boat in the distance off ahead and to the right a bit. Drake DeVille: (Woah, talking Waggy) xD Narrator (GM): (pshh shh everyone does it. XD) Margot Laforet: (Whats weird?) Peridot: (waggy is our prophet, clearly) - ED.: (our greatest intelligence, right there) Narrator (GM): What are you trying to do? Mozart: (be smart) ED.: (She IS the most intellegent one in our party...) Mozart: (what to do when she rolls brilliantly but her logic is tradgic) Narrator (GM): You realize that even the greatest wit without direction is useless. - ED.: (Save the twin towers its a giant tentacruel like the pokemon intro!) Peridot: (THE HOROR) Drake DeVille: (Too soon. Censor it. Skip this episode and ruin the continuity please) xD Mozart: (I scanned) Margot Laforet: (GEE WHAT IS IT?) Mozart: (OOOH HUSH ERICA) Narrator (GM): It's a tentacruel!